


The Best Laid Plans

by Kaurudim



Series: DNAngel Part 2 Project [3]
Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Canon - Manga, Canon Continuation, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaurudim/pseuds/Kaurudim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two extra scenes relating to the events of Who We Are that clarify and expand on two of our schemers. (Definitely recommend reading Who We Are first!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scene 1: Pleasure doing business with you

Saga always viewed himself as a businessman, first and foremost.  Brokering deals, making compromises, trading information and goods…it was all just another day.

There was also that talent agency on the side, which was enjoyable enough. It certainly provided the funds and access he needed.

Especially the access. He doubts he would’ve been able to put his favorite red-head under his personal radar otherwise.   _That_  was probably his favorite business venture so far.

So when the opportunity presented itself once again to get close to his current favorite business topic, he was quick to take it–even at the risk of exposing himself and going “broke”.

The conversation with Takeshi was a long one and required some very careful verbal acrobatics, doubly so due to the very public nature of the Dance Party. Saga knew that he wouldn’t go against his friend without good bait, so Saga hung the best he could: “Daisuke and Dark know each other–they might even be good friends” he purred, taking an undue amount of glee in how far Takeshi was leaning in. “If you get me the information on Dark’s identity and whereabouts, the story is _all yours_.”

Easy enough, as long as he avoided the implication that there was some _sharing_  going on between the two. As long as Takeshi got far enough in the conversation with Daisuke before realizing that it was all getting caught through the bug he was wearing, Saga wouldn’t have cared if he missed a bit.

…Except, Takeshi found his conscience before the conversation managed to get even _mediocre_ , the nitwit.

Well, it’s also true that the following conversation with Takeshi all but proved what Saga knew all along about Daisuke, so even without the 100% confirmation he figured it was okay to move forward.

And it is in this state of mind Keiji Saga took a seat under a large sakura tree, carefully handling worn documents and two ornate boxes.

“Sir,” Funabashi murmured, voice as taciturn as ever. “Are you sure about this?”

Saga waved his hands in dismissal. “Yeah, stop the worrying already. I’ve made my decision. It’s _way_  more interesting this way.”

“If the Commissioner finds out you’ve been using your access in this way–”

“Aaaah shut it Funabashi! See, you’re missing the big picture here.” He grinned almost maniacally in Funabashi’s direction while his hands swept over the items before him. “I am the only one besides that dolt with access to these documents! Not even Hiwatari-kun knows where all this information is kept–hell, he barely even knows about _me–_ so unless Mr. High-and-Mighty suddenly decides to get off his lazy-ass or Hiwatari-kun finds these, we’re in the clear!”

Even if Saga’s words were sound, Funabashi still couldn’t hide the worry.

Saga claimed himself to be an outsider, but Funabashi was even more so.  He was only allowed within this strange circle of people because Saga vouched for his work and his word to the Police Commissioner. Saga was let in on his heritage alone, and though it was but a drop compared to the likes of the Commissioner and Hiwatari-kun, it still gave Saga an innate understanding that Funabashi could never claim.

And so, he usually decided to trust Saga on these matters. However…

“What the documents say is one thing, Sir, but we don’t have any concrete evidence that these artifacts are not dangerous. They were hidden away for a reason, it seems.”

Both pairs of eyes now settled on the pair of ornate, palm-sized boxes sitting on a piece of cloth before him.

“It doesn’t matter.” Saga finally proclaimed, wrapping up the boxes and putting them in more conventional containers for shipment. “I knew something was up when that piece of shit had me pull stuff on that Qualia-or-whatever. I ain’t playin’ for his team anymore.”

He snapped his fingers towards the boxes and then motioned to Funabashi. “You know where these gotta go, right?”

He nodded, taking them from Saga as he finished boxing them.

“Get these things sent out. I want a return on my investment ASAP.”


	2. Scene 2: Owing a Debt

One week after Takeshi had become privy to Daisuke’s secret, Dark found himself laying awake.

The speed at which both he _and_  Daisuke got used to Takeshi’s presence was, frankly, astounding. He suspected that the ease with which he and Takeshi got into a rapport at Daisuke’s expense–even when Dark couldn’t physically be heard–was a deciding factor in that; though if Takeshi’s recent appearance at the museum during a routine theft was any indication, everything could go to hell just as quickly.

“The hell was he thinking, coming in and yelling like that…kid doesn’t think about anything but the damn scoop,” Dark mumbled, but then let out a small “ah”.

He could hear himself.

He slowly rose from the bed and stared at his hands with a sigh.  This definitely wasn’t the first time Dark found himself with nighttime control of Daisuke’s body, but the last time it happened was quite a long time ago. Months, even.

“Are we back to that kind of instability?” He wondered aloud. “Oh well, nothing to be done about it. Might as well stretch my legs…”

After checking that Daisuke well and truly was asleep, he slowly left the bedroom and descended the stairs.  He spotted Towa and Argentine asleep on a couch pillow in their animal forms, surprisingly close for two who claimed to loathe each other.  Dark found himself smiling as he lightly pet both of them on the head.

He straightened himself and decided to get a drink from the kitchen when he heard a creak from behind him. He turned around, ever so slowly…

“…Kosuke.”

“Dark.”

“You’re up late.”

“Same to you.”

Silence. Stares.

“I’ve been…doing some research,” Kosuke finally admitted, scratching the back of his head. “Recent events have got me curious.”

Dark was the first to break, eyes shifting towards the corner of the room furthest away from Kosuke.

It wasn’t difficult to guess what he meant by recent events.

“If you even have a place to start with that kind of thing, Daiki must have talked about our time together.”

“He did.” Kosuke calmly replied, coming out of the basement completely and quietly shutting the entrance. “Artwork doesn’t seem to be the only thing this family collects. The research material is astounding.”

Dark was left speechless by Kosuke’s frank responses, and was also left standing as Kosuke moved to the kitchen. Dark watched quietly as he set down his collection of parchment and tomes, deliberately leafing through them and setting them aside in various piles.

He felt like he needed to say something.

As usual, Kosuke beat him to it.

“So I came home a couple days back, while Takeshi-kun was here.”

This was not exactly where he was going to go, but he’ll take it.

“He came to check up on Daisuke,” Dark answered Kosuke’s unspoken question. “Though he may have just wiped Daisuke out even more.”

Kosuke chuckled at the image, setting aside one more piece of worn parchment.. “I imagine so, he’s…energetic.”

He looked up from his makeshift workspace, and motioned for Dark to come closer. “I have a question about something written in one of these books…”

Dark carefully drew closer to Kosuke. But as he approached the table, Kosuke grabbed gently at his arm and pulled him as close as was comfortably and naturally possible.

“I don’t want the cameras to catch our faces or the mics to pick up our voices,” he whispered, mouth barely moving as his eyes flitted in the direction of the various cameras outfitted in the kitchen. He brought over another book and opened it up, hand pointing towards some indecipherable passage as he continued. “I was outside Daisuke’s room when Takeshi-kun left, but he was in such a daze that he didn’t notice me…

Likely because of what you said to him.”

Every single fiber in Dark’s body told him to get out of this situation as soon as possible, every muscle was screaming to run.  And he very nearly gave in, right up until the feeling of Kosuke’s hand mussing up his hair overrode anything he felt previous.

 _Let me help_ , it said.

“The Dance Party was a _mess_ ,” Dark finally broke, pulling at another of the books laid carefully across the table to keep up with Kosuke’s charade. “I can’t go into details, it’s too precarious, but we might be in a lot of trouble.”

“‘We’?” Kosuke retorted, making motions to follow Dark’s hand. “If I understand things correctly, isn’t it just one of your goals?”

Dark winced, and his hands curled in on themselves on top of the table.

“It’s okay. If you’re telling me this, it means you want to fix it.”

Dark could only nod. He couldn’t trust his voice, not quite yet.  Hell, he couldn’t quite trust _Kosuke_  yet.

“I’m pleasantly surprised, to be honest. And glad.”

Dark stared at Kosuke in confusion, but couldn’t help but break into a smile before too long. “Your kid is somethin’, you know that? I’m not sure I’ve been with anyone like him.”

It was Kosuke’s turn to be surprised, but even then he could tell when Dark was being genuine.

“There’s very little research into this stuff,” Kosuke continued, making space on the table to roll out a piece of parchment. “This piece of paper is the only thing I’ve found–one of the Niwa ancestors, very early on, tried to work with a Hikari after both had solved their curse for that generation. They wanted to make life better for their young sons. _Something_  happened though…”

“Ah, I think that was Number 3 or 4,” Dark remarked, leaning in close. “He was long gone by the time I showed up in his son. I don’t remember much, though, it was too early…and after that, I don’t remember a Niwa and Hikari working together until this generation.”

Dark rocked back and forth on his heels, trying to dig deep into his memories.

If he remember correctly, he _really_  didn’t get along very well with that particular kid.  He also remembered a lot more pain, but he had always brushed that off as just being really early on.

….wait, pain?

“Kosuke, we can talk about the specifics of this later. For now, I need a favor. Could be a pain in the ass to find, though.”

“You seem to be asking for those a lot lately…”

* * *

Daisuke woke up the next morning a little worse for wear. He _felt_  well-rested enough, but his body wasn’t exactly cooperating. He tried shifting in the bed and rolling his various joints slowly, and with an audible grunt pushed himself up into something resembling a sitting position.

Any sleep he had left in him was immediately wiped away upon finding his father passed out against the bed frame.

“D-Dad!  Dad, are you okay?!” Daisuke sprung out of the bed onto the floor, gently shaking at Kosuke’s shoulders until his eyes flitted open.

“Time…?”

Daisuke glanced at the alarm clock. “It…It’s just after ten?”

Kosuke nodded, a small grin on his face. “Three hours, not bad.”

“You only got three hours of sleep?! And why are you _here_?!”

Kosuke ruffled Daisuke’s hair, effectively preventing any other protestations he had ready.

**He’s too good at that**

_Huh?_

“Dark asked me for a favor,” Kosuke whispered, bringing in Daisuke’s face closer. “He told me about an, uh, _ability_  you came into a week ago.”

Daisuke’s eyes widened in what Kosuke could only perceive as horror, and his attention immediately was focused inward.

_…._

**…..**

No answer from Dark likely meant 'let him finish’, so Daisuke turned his attention back to Kosuke, who had pulled a book from his other side and placed it in his lap.

“We have a single book–a diary–written by the very first ancestor to have dealt with Dark. It seems like he was the only one in the family who could use those strange chains, possibly by choice rather than ability.” Kosuke opened the book to a series of diagrams and sketches, each annotated in a small, neat handwriting. “It looked like he used them when stealing various Hikari artworks, to prevent them from wreaking havoc as he transported them.”

He closed the book once more and handed it off to Daisuke, who took it with trepidation. He opened the book himself to those sketches once again, staring in awe at the simple, straightforward images before him.

“Why…” he murmured, more to himself than anyone else. “What does Dark want me to do with this…?”

“To learn it.” Kosuke answered simply, hand now over Daisuke’s with a gentle squeeze. “For your sake as much as his.”

 **It could be dangerous** , Dark finally chimed in, his voice even. **For you more than me, really. ’s why the other Niwas stopped and why it was forgotten.  But it’s something only you can do, so I figured it’s best to look into it.**

_Dark…._

**Hey, none of that sentimental bull! Do you know much trouble I’d be in if you went and incapacitated yourself! A lot, that’s what!**

Daisuke started laughing at his ineffectual posturing, and took the once frightening diary and held it close to his chest.  When Dark’s huffing and his own laughing finally calmed down, he looked at his father in deep gratitude.

“Thank you, both of you. I’ll see what I can do.”

Kosuke wordlessly ruffled Daisuke’s hair once more. “I’m gonna go take a nap…” he mumbled, shakily getting of the ground and stumbling out of Daisuke’s room.

 **Man, him finding information on those things was pretty impressive.**   Dark seemed to be turning around in frustration.

“What’s up?” Daisuke asked as he stood up to put the book on his desk. The diary looked like it would need some dedicated reading, and that could wait until after breakfast.

**Tch. The hell have I gotten myself into. I can’t _stand_ owing people.**


End file.
